Best Birthday Ever
by Thee Britty
Summary: It's his 30th Birthday. He was an April Fools baby but he's too old for jokes now. Randy/OC


**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. **

**Author's Note: So it's Randy's 30th birthday and this is for a celebratory thing. I can't directly tell him happy birthday but you know that I feel that I am with him. :D. He will know one day that I love him, I swear. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You've been in bed since this morning, babe and it's now almost four in the afternoon," Randy said, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. "And it's my birthday, don't you think we should go do something?"

His girlfriend sat up in the bed, the covers falling down and she glared at him, her dark brown hair falling in her face. He couldn't help but chuckle a little upon seeing the disgruntled look she had on her pretty face. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin. She pushed his hand away with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"Don't," she huffed, madly.

"What's your problem, buttercup?" Randy asked running his fingers through the ends of her shoulder blade length hair.

She slowly turned back to face him, giving him a 'you should know' expression but he obviously didn't have a clue as to what her problem was. He had wanted to go somewhere special to celebrate his birthday but his girlfriend had complained of cramps early this morning and refused to get out of bed. He soon figured out that the cramps were fake when she got up to go to the bathroom but didn't take any medicine for the pain.

"You're old," she stated flatly, her green eyes landing on his blue ones.

"This is what you're sad about? You think I'm old?" he laughed before pulling her into his arms, enveloping her in a hug. "Babe, I'm only thirty and plus, you're only as old as you feel and baby, with you in my life, I feel sixteen years old again."

"Ew. Don't say that, I'd feel like a child molester or something," she said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Randy laughed before squeezing her against him tightly. He pressed his lips against her forehead before standing up.

"Get dressed, Maddy because my parents are taking us out to eat," Randy said before walking out of the bedroom.

- - -

Maddy sighed as she walked downstairs wearing a tight black, one shoulder sequined dress that seemed to sparkle everywhere. The skirt was short and on her feel she had sling back peep toed stilettos that she seemed to love to wear. Her dark hair was straight and hanging down around her face and shoulders with a black sequined bow bobby pinned to the left side of her head.

"You look sexy, babe," Randy said as he stood up, wearing jeans and a v-neck black t-shirt.

"Those better not be the forbidden jeans Randy Orton," Maddy warned as she walked over to him with a slight strut to her step.

"They're not, don't worry about it," Randy said grabbing Maddy's hand and leading her out to his Hummer.

Maddy sighed as she stepped into the vehicle with Randy's help. She knew this was all a set up for a surprise party his parents had suggested to throw for him and had directed her to distract him from leaving the house until precisely 5 pm. So she told him she had cramps and couldn't leave the bedroom for the entire day. Obviously, around 3 pm, he saw through that lie but opted not to say anything about till nearly four, giving her an hour to get ready. She knew that Randy was going to be pissed when he found out it was a surprise party but he would eventually get over it.

"Babe? Madelyn?" Randy said, trying to pull her out of the deep thought.

"Yeah? Sorry, baby, I was thinking," she blushed a little as he grinned goofily at her before taking her hand in his. "I love you, Randy. I want you to know that."

"I love you too, Maddy," he said, thinking nothing of what she had said.

Maddy checked her BlackBerry Storm 2 before looking over at Randy and snapping a picture of the birthday boy. Randy glanced over at her with a smile still etched onto his face; it was something the wrestling world rarely saw on the television screen during Monday Night RAW. She noticed the stoplight turn to red and she unhooked her seatbelt and leaned over the middle console and turned Randy's face to hers and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. He responded to the kiss and ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair.

"That was nice," Randy murmured as Maddy slowly pulled away from him.

She smiled as she re-buckled her seatbelt and sat back in the seat. She grabbed her lip gloss from her purse before flipping down the visor to reapply her gloss. He smiled as he pressed a little softly on the gas pedal to urge the vehicle on towards the place where his parents had told him they were supposed to meet. He didn't even know what it was himself but if his parents thought it was good, then well, it must be good.

- - -

Randy pulled up to this place that he had to admit looked too much like a barn for his place and man, did it look crowded to his blue orbs. He glanced over at Madelyn, who seemed content in texting whichever diva friend she was having a conversation with. He sighed as he pulled the car into a parking space and then put the enormous vehicle into park, looking at the barn-like building in front of him. He hadn't a clue what this place was but he was about to find out.

"Hey, we're here," Randy said, bringing Maddy out of her own little world.

Maddy glanced up and smiled at the building before placing her phone in her purse then leaning over and giving Randy a quick kiss before getting out of the vehicle. She walked around to the front of the vehicle and held her hand out for Randy to take, in which he did, happily. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before leading her to the front door. He held the door open for her before grabbing her hand once again.

They stepped into the place to find it pitch black inside. Randy heard Maddy's breath catch in her throat and he squeezed her hand to let her know that he was still there. He knew she had an irrational fear of places that were pitch black. But soon, the lights flipped on and people jumped out and shouted surprise!

Maddy glanced at him, uneasily. She didn't know how he was going to react to the surprise party and she hoped her stayed in a good mood.

"Happy Birthday, Randy," she said, pulling him into her for a hug and a brief kiss.

"Did you know about this, Madelyn?" Randy asked, holding her to him before she could pull away and take off.

Her blush gave away her answer and he couldn't help but to smile. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, letting her know it was okay.

"Happy birthday, son," Bob Orton said as he walked over.

Randy let go of Maddy for the moment to hug and thank his father. He was then greeted by his mother, Elaine. He glanced over at Maddy, who had seemingly found her best friend, Maryse. He let his eyes wander over her figure, taking the chance to eye up his girlfriend.

"Hey, old man, happy birthday," Adam said, walking up with his own girlfriend, Mackenzie.

"You're older than I am, Copeland," Randy laughed as they too did the typical man-hug that most men shared at one point in their lives.

"But don't feel it, old one," Adam boasted as he pulled his girlfriend up against him.

Randy laughed before thanking him too as more and more people continued to walk up to him. But his blue eyes kept landing over on his girlfriend as she chatted with now Maryse and Melina. He loved that she was comfortable around his co-workers, instead of uncomfortable like all of his ex girlfriends had been, he knew he had found the one when she got along with the one and only, Chris Irvine, or known to the world as Chris Jericho.

"Orton! How old is your ass now?" Jericho shouted as he trudged over through the crowd to Randy.

"I'm thirty, Chris. Can't you remember that? I'm only 9 years younger than you, almost ten years at that," Randy smirked as he grabbing his beer that Maddy had brought over to him a few minutes ago.

"Watch it, assclown," Chris said with a look in his eyes before smiling. "Happy birthday, Randy."

"Thanks Chris, I know it means a lot for you to actually say it," Randy laughed before he took a drink of his beer.

Chris smacked the back of his head as he walked away and Randy laughed as he looked around at the crowded place. He didn't know how his parents pulled it off, but this was beginning to be one of the best birthdays ever.

- - -

A couple of hours had passed by and everybody had sat down to eat before the real party began, after his parents had chosen to leave to go to bed early. Randy was now sat at the bar, talking to John Cena and Adam Copeland. He still had yet to do what he planned on doing tonight at exactly midnight and that was just two hours away.

"Nervous?" John asked as he took of a drink of his own beer.

"Oh yeah," Randy said grabbing his own beer and taking a drink. "I can't do it on my birthday, since it IS April Fools Day because I don't want her to think it's a joke because in no way, is it a joke."

Adam laughed before turning to look at the dance floor, where the girls were currently at. They seemed to be having a good time dancing with each other and to the beat of the music. He sighed before turning back around and patting Randy on the back.

"You're crazy to want to marry her, Randy, crazy," Adam said as he looked over at Maddy who was now dancing with Chris Jericho, who couldn't stand being away from the girls.

"I love her, Adam. It's the next step," Randy said with a shake of his head before ordering himself another beer.

- - -

Randy glanced as his watch as he looked over at Madelyn who was currently talking to Cody Rhodes. Randy smiled before checking his watch and sighing as he made his way over to Madelyn and the crowd parted, making a circle around Madelyn, everybody having known about Randy's plan. Cody glance up to see Randy walking towards them and he smiled before stepping back into the crowd.

"Randy, what the hell?" Maddy asked frowning as she looked around everybody staring at them.

"Shut up, Madelyn and let me talk," Randy laughed as he took both her hands in his.

He chuckled as he saw her cute little frown stretch across her gorgeous face. He leaned in and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. He pulled back softly as he looked into her green eyes and he smiled at her, a genuine smile.

"I love you Madelyn Kade Hickenbottom. I've loved you for the past five years of my life and I don't think I could stand it if you ever decided to leave me, which I am sure is not possible because you're obviously in love with me and haven't left me yet," Randy started before looking around once more before making sure he looked into her eyes again. "I'm not going to get down on one knee, Maddy because I'm not like that but I am going to ask you one question and there is only one answer that you could say. So Madelyn Kade, will you marry me?"

He heard some of the girls around them aw at what he had just said. He had been working on what to say to her for the past week but he could never find the right words to tell her. Plus, he wasn't an overly romantic guy and he didn't want the proposal to be overly gushy. Madelyn looked around, tears filling her green eyes as she stood there in front of Randy, who was waiting for her answer. She knew she loved him and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Yes, Randy I will marry you," Madelyn said as the tears began to flow down her face.

Randy smiled before pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her small waist before pushing his lips against hers, kissing her softly. She responded eagerly to the kiss as everybody around them began to clap and cheer.

"This was the best birthday ever," Randy murmured against her lips. "Best ever."


End file.
